


The Little Moments are How it Comes to Be

by longhornsheephead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little light blasphemy, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, but really isn't all of supernatural light blasphemy these days?, endlessly wordy descriptions of feeings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhornsheephead/pseuds/longhornsheephead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean's favorite things, happiest memories, etc. It will grow as I do. Formerly Soft and Squinty Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soft and Squinty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I've written fanfiction wise, ever. A short but sweet good morning for our boys Cas and Dean.

Castiel likes the way Dean looks when he wakes up in the morning. He has this specific look around his eyes, all crinkled and squinty, that makes him look both young and old all at once. His freckled cheeks have lines from the rumpled motel pillow on them, and his lips look a little swollen from pressing them together while he dreams. Somehow, Dean’s short hair is mussed, with careless little hurricanes pressed into patterns where he was face down on the bed. Yeah, this is Castiel’s favorite time of the day to surprise Dean. Castiel would never tell him, but it is because he still looks innocent so early in the day. It isn’t until Dean rubs the sleep from his eyes and shakes the remnants of the night from his head that the weight of all he has seen, done, and lost starts to press down on him and make him look like the hard and cold man he has become. 

 

Dean would never tell Cas, but he sees the slight softening around Cas’s eyes that is the only real way to tell he is smiling on the inside. Dean knows why Cas shows up early in the morning. For Cas’s sake, he would keep that look if he could, but he thinks it is a lost cause. But he is happy to let his angel have the mornings.


	2. Crossed Arms and Slouched Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's favorite time of day to see Cas

Dean likes the way Cas looks after they finish fighting the monster of the week. Cas gets this particular look about him, a mixture between satisfied and proud. Cas’s shoulders slouch just a bit and he crosses his arms, a move he learned from Dean. And first he might furrow his eyebrows a bit and stand back. But then he invades Dean’s personal space in just the right way. If Dean never has to face down another of Cas’s hard blank-eyed stares, it will be too soon. Cas gets that content, satisfied, near smug look where he ducks his head and turns up the corners of his pale, dry lips into a would-be smile. Yeah, Dean knows that smile is for him. He’ll never admit to Cas, but he knows it is all for him. Only someone who knows Cas as well as Dean does could read those subtle face quirks for what they are, Cas letting his wall, built up of stone and ice, fall and crumble just enough to let Dean in. Dean can see it written all over his face.

 

Cas would never admit to Dean, but he can feel himself changing. He knows he is picking up on Dean’s habits and letting Dean in. He can tell Dean sees these things too, and thanks his Father everyday that Dean is letting Cas pretend that nothing has really changed between them. He wonders how long they can go on like they are.


	3. Happy Memories and Prying Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to think of his happiest memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If creationism is offensive, this might offend.

When Castiel thinks back over his long life, trying to pinpoint the happiest moment he can remember, he has a lot of brilliant memories to choose from. The time of his creation, being crafted out of pure grace and his Father’s love comes to mind. Other highlights include the early days of heaven, during which time he and the other angels, his brothers and sisters, existed in pure peace; when his Father first created humans, beautifully flawed, imperfect, and stunning men and women in his image; and the very first moment Castiel touched Dean’s soul with his own grace, on a mission to pull that so-righteous man out of the very depths of hell.

 

While these moments are so pure and brilliant they make Castiel’s grace burn bright like diamonds and ice, they are not the single memory in all of Castiel’s millennia that make him want to disappear with a flap of his blackened, granite wings and a swish of his trench coat to the bottom of the deepest ocean, below the thickest layer of sand, and shut his surging sapphire blue eyes. No, the memory that makes Castiel want to hide his face, and cover his smiling lips with his hands as far from the prying eyes of his Father, a jealous God, is a memory of Love.


	4. Father's Love and a Changed Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel will fall for love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potentially offensive blasphemy

Castiel loved his Father above all else for the whole of his existence; he was always a good son, following orders and never questioning the status quo that came down from on high from his brothers and sisters. The greatest moment of his existence was on the day that Castiel was filled with more love than he could possibly begin to understand. This was also the day that Castiel feared he broke his Father’s heart forever, and he could his grace slowly dripping out of his back, as if he had a soul and it was crying out for the loss of God’s love. It was with these cold beads of grace, slipping out where his wings connected to his back and flying back to the heavens, that Castiel knew he had fallen.

 

But oh, to fall for love! That bittersweet day was one Castiel would remember for his entire existence as the best, most perfect, beautiful day in the universe. He would burn the very memories he had from that day into the blackened ice of his stony wings in every language that ever was or ever will be with his grace and be glad of the pain, for it made the memories more alive. For on this one particular, unremarkable Thursday, after a long drive with nothing to do but sleep, and drive again the next day, Castiel’s whole life changed.


End file.
